Yin & Yang with a twist
by alexandria.adkinsw
Summary: Clint & Natash's worst fear comes to life with both of there past involved
1. Chapter 1

A year after the Avengers first team up They are all curently staying in santa Barbra at one of Starks Manor's when they recive a call from the local Police department and say all of them have to come to the station right away but when find out it's their...

( Natasha's P.O.V)

Hello" I said picking up the phone. Hi, This is the Chief of Police we need all the Avengers here now" she said and then hung up. Um guys I think we may need to go down to the Police department now! I said. Why" Tony said looking at me confused. Because I'll have a realy realy bad feeling if we don't I said looking at Clint. We all then wallked to our car's and sped towards the station. When we got to the station a guy pointed us to the Chief's office we walk in to what looked like a female and a male detective's then two other guys standing there then the chief showed us a letter that said:

_**Dear S.B.P.D & Avengers:**_

_**I'm new I'm the third yang there is a whole team of us we call ourselvs the Yins & the Yangs but I'm onley one so I wrote a poem for you.**_

_**T: is for torture**_

_**H: Is for Hurting her**_

_**A: is for A very very nauty Clint and Natasha.**_

_**L: is for love is for children.**_

_**I: I will be repeating someones past.**_

_**A: A lot of red in someone's leger**_

_**Guess who I have let me paint you a picture she has red curly hair, gray blue eyes, three years old, looks like a baby Natasha but with her father's eye's and the smile of a godess, and perfect for Russia. We knew this would happen but not with the archer well we did for one because he didn't kill you when he was first spose to back in Russia . We were the one's who ruined your wedding back in butapest we just . Her memory is Photograghic right.Do you want us to give her to the red room for you because we would be more than happy to?**_

_**And you said love is for chidren**__**and I took the child you both love**__** Love the new**__**Yin &**__**Yang**_

A tear ran down my cheak as I walked out of the station. The same thing that happened to me will not happen to my daughter . I thought to myself

( Back in the office)

what in the hell just happened and is Natasha crying" Tony asked. Yes i'll go take care of it" Clint said the wrest of them looked thru the box of pictures then they came upon a charm braclett with a arow, a widow spider, and a lockett Steve opend the locket. Then found a ring on a neckless oh my god" he said. What Tony said...

(outside)

Tasha are you okay? Clint asked me. No, for once I'm not okay Clint _**THEY HAVE OUR DAUGHTER!**_Dont you remember I know what they will do to her i've been thru all of it remember and the red room is even worse! I yelled. Tasha if you do not want her to get hurt then lets go find her and trust me they wont Toutch her or you while I'm here" Clint said wiping a tear off my Face. Fine then lets go" I said. He wrapped a arm around my waist and walked back into the building when we walked into the confrence room every one looked at us what" I asked. What in the hell was that about" Tony said to me. I looked down another tear rolling down my cheek. Tony just looked at me confused. This is basicly the english version of how her parents died and were Thalia's Parent's. Well we just got our first clue we need every one in the briefing area now.

(No one's P.O.V)

they walked in and a file was open with a video link They watched the video and it looked like a mini Natasha gaurded by two men with a very strong looking three year old boy next to her she looked very angry but no fear showed at all. Is she scared a guy asked a" guy asked. Trust me she is more angry than scared oh look a note" Clint said. The note said:

_**dont think I didn't forget about circis boy so here's the clue: A**__**t**__** the break of dawn the show begins.**_

_**(**_Natasha's P.O.V)

Isn't there a Circus in town" another guy said. Excuse me who are you" I said. Hi I'm Shawn and I'm the Psychic here at the station and this is my partner Gus. Clint looked up with shocked eye's. What is the name of the circus" he asked in a nervis tone. Circ luna de sario" Shawn said. Shit those sick fucking basterd's we have to go now!" He said. Got it, how do we know where to go" the wrest of them said confused. Just follow me he said grabing my hand and pulling me towards the car


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We all arrive at the circus and we see a note taped to the ground it said:

_**This is a solute to the captain so here is my clue **_

_**at the crack of dawn she will shoot my Shield with the red white and blue and a kiss to seal it all at the club eight **_

_**sharp don't be late **_

_**Ps: Check inside**_

Thalia's POV

He takes me into some tent and I'm two seconds away from crying then he sets me down onto something and I him walk out. I try to find some one thru my Telepathy to let me free then I hear some one walking up to me its not the person who took me because this is more of a female foot pattern and I was right because she took the blind fold off me and I saw a female standing in front of me she undid my blind fold then turned around and I undid the ropes before she could turn back around I was standing up. When she turned around she was surprised at my level of skill in escaping Where did you learn how to do that?" she asked me. My parents" I answered as I look around I spot a picture of two boys and one of the boys I think. Who's he ? I ask. Clint Barton why?" She said. That my daddy" I said she looked at me funny. Um he's dead" she said. No he not" I say while opening my locket with the picture of my parents and me on my third birthday when we went to Disney world. I then remember Jay...

Natasha's POV

Thalia's Bike" I say I go and walk in to see Thalia with another women. Thalia" I say. Mommy" she then runs up to me and I see the light blue in her eyes start to go down and she lunged into a hug I Picked her up and ran outside. Clint" I shouted when I got outside. Yeah" he said. I found her" I said


End file.
